


Are You Ready For A Firefight?

by shadowhive



Series: Killjoys [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Non-binary character, Other, shoot outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: While getting some supplies, Jet and Kobra get attacked by some Dracs.





	Are You Ready For A Firefight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> So the other week I asked on dreamwidth for Ray related prompts as part of the Snowflake challenge and Turps requested Jet Star/Kobra Kid aftermath of a Drac attack. So now I’m posting it here as well!

It was meant to be just a supply run, go to the vending machine at the abandoned gas station off route guano and raid it for everything they could. It would be a simple in and out, they’d be back at the diner within an hour or two.

But things didn’t always turn out how they meant to.

Kobra had hacked into the machine, getting it to dispense all of its contents one at a time, when they heard the sound of a bike. And there they were, a pair of Dracs, dressed all in white, faces covered by their masks. They had looked like they weren’t looking for a fight, probably just here to use the machine too, but that didn’t stop them from reaching for their ray guns and shooting at them.

Kobra had pressed his body flush against the side of the machine, not able to do too much as he was still hooked to the machine. So it was Jet who pulled out their bright blue ray gun, alongside the white one that the machine had just dispensed for them.

They shot back at the dracs, rolling across the floor to dodge the returned fire, getting dust over their jacket. Kobra reaches for his holster, pulling out his own red ray gun and firing off a few shots of his own.

The first drac went down from one of Jet’s shots, a spark flaring on their chest and then their body fell to the ground. The other kept firing at them, shots singing through the air, catching the side of the vending machine, sending sparks into the air but not damaging it. Kobra fired off a few more shots, catching the drac in the leg, making them stumble. It was another for Jet to fire back, two shots catching them right in the chest, sending up matching sparks. The drac’s body fell to the floor, motionless.

Jet blew the end of their ray gun, bolstering it and dropping the other in their bag. “Come on, we better get out of here.”

Kobra had agreed and they’d used Jet’s bike, driving away from the gas stop as fast as they could.

And now they were here, the bike pulled up alongside a ruined shack.at first Kobra had been confused by the sudden stop, but then he just saw the look Jet gave him and he knew.

“You were amazing.” Kobra whispered, voice needy and desperate between kisses. “You looked like such a fucking badass.”

“Mmm not my first time ghosting a few dracs.” Jet purred, their lips kissing along Kobra’s exposed neck. “How do you think I got my bike?”

Kobra couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat. “Fuck.” He pressed his hips against Jet and felt the bulge of their erection. They were both high on the adrenaline rush of fighting for their lives. “You saved my life back there, I’m eternally grateful.”

“Yeah?” Jet replied, voice rough and needy. “How about you pay me back huh?” Kobra licked his lips at that. Since joining him and Party Poison Jet had become much more confident and was more willing to say accidentally what they wanted, especially at times like this. 

“My knight in pleather armour.” Kobra purred, running his fingers down along Jet’s broad chest, stopping at his waistband. Kobra’s nimble fingers worked to undo their belt. Jet grinned, content to watch as Kobra unbuckled the belt, opening it and then working on their fly, his palm pressing against Jet’s bulge. He quickly opened Jet’s pants, pushing their boxers down to free their member. “My, my what a big cock you have.” Kobra whispered, in a way that made such a cheesy line the most erotic thing in the world.

“All the better to fill you with.” Jet replied with a smirk, their large hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. Kobra took the hint, glad sinking down to his knees, coming face to face with Jet’s cock. Kobra flicked his tongue out against his head, making them groan. He grasped Jet’s cock by the base, wrapping his fingers around him before angling it towards his face. Kobra parted his lips, taking him into his mouth. Above him Jet moaned and Kobra couldn’t help but smile around him.

Kobra moved down his length, taking the full shaft into his mouth. It had been a struggle at first, but now Kobra could take them all easily. He loved the way Jet filled his mouth and throat, the feeling of fullness, how he could almost choke from it. Kobra hummed to himself as he bobbed up and down, dragging his tongue against them. 

Jet was groaning above him, fingers running through Kobra’s bleached blonde hair. “Yeah, that’s it, suck me good pretty boy...”

Kobra loved this, loved being on his knees for Jet, loved suckling on his cock and he loved all the pretty noises Jet made. Kobra’s other hazard reached up, fingers running over the expanse of their thigh. Fuck, Jet had great thighs. Everything about them was just so big and so sexy. He could still remember the first night he had seen them naked, drinking in the sight of them and running their hands everywhere, exploring every inch of their body.

“Shit...” Jet groaned, head tipping back, their hair framing their face and looking perfect. Kobra Kid could feel Jet’s thigh trembling under his fingers and he knew they were close. The adrenaline rush from the firefight had probably bought then closer, not that Kobra minded that this was gonna be quick. He kept humming, flicking his tongue against them, enjoying ever moan he heard.

It didn’t take long for Jet’s grip in his hair to tighten, holding Kobra down on his cock, enjoying the suction of Kobra’s lips and his warm wet mouth. Kobra relaxed, his eyes lidding as he tasted their cum, swallowing down everything Jet had to give him.

When Jet’s fingers relaxed, Kobra shifted back and sat back on his heels, licking his lips as he looked up at them. “You were amazing...” Jet whispered, voice slightly breathless, a few curls hanging over their face. 

“So were you.” Kobra leaned in and kissed their clothed thigh, gently tucking Jet away and zipping them back up. “Come on, we should get back to the diner.” Kobra rose to his feet and Jet parted their lips, about to say something before he cut them off, live low. “Then you can get me off there.”

Jet nodded, licking their lips at the thought, taking hold of Kobra’s hand and pulling him back to the bike. They weren’t far from home now, so Kobra didn’t have long to wait. Besides, he loved holding onto to Jet as the bike vibrates beneath them.


End file.
